With continuous development of the semiconductor manufacturing technology, leakage is a crucial and ineluctable problem. The bandgap of narrow bandgap semiconductor materials with high mobility is small. For example, the bandgap of Ge is about 0.67 eV, and the bandgap of InSb is about 0.18 eV. The bandgap of narrow bandgap semiconductor is material is much smaller than that of Si material. Therefore, with the use of the narrow bandgap semiconductor materials with high mobility, such as Ge, BTBT current leakage has rendered more serious than ever before.
In prior art, with the continuous reduction of the semiconductor device size and the use of narrow bandgap semiconductor materials, BTBT leakage becomes more serious.